The Whisper of Death
by Akatsuki's Hinata-hime
Summary: Hinata never believed in vampires till she met Uchiha Itachi. "He's a man that seeks for the blood of others, and others only, never forget that Hinata-sama" Hinata nodded "Yes Nii-san."
1. Chapter 1:Memories to be Arisen

Disclaimer: Akatsuki's Hinata-hime does not own Naruto...sadly..glomps Itachi

* * *

Chapter 1- Memories to be arisen. 

"He spilt so much innocent blood-"

"It was all over the walls -"

"I heard noone survived!"

Hinata caught bits and pieces of conversations as she walked down the normally loud dirt road. It was in a way scary. The was no sound of birds chirping happily, there were no melodies from the grasshoppers, even the wind seemed to rest.

'Konoha the village hidden in the leafs ,or that's what I've been taught since I was a girl. Normally Konoha is very peaceful everyone looks out for each other, unless you really hate the other person and you want to kill them. But other then that, everyone is really nice to each other. Of course after what I heard this morning I think it's safe to say that Konoha has lost that kindness. As heiress to the Hyuga Clan I was introduced to the Heir of the Uchiha clan...Itachi.'

"YO! Hinata-Chan!" Hinata turned around her eyes widening at the sight. Narutos' face was at least 5 centimetres away from hers. 'Oh my Kami...Don't faint, take deep breaths...Come on Hinata'

"N-Naruto-kun" She stuttered. 'damn'

"Wow you must have been deep in thought, I was calling you forever, BELIEVE IT!"

Hinata winced at how loud his voice was. "Naruto-kun you may want to keep it down. It's still early and people may be trying to sleep." she stepped back when his grinned at her Mischievously.

"Mya...you think that was loud. Watch this.!"---

"No Naruto-kun well get in--"

"BELIEVE IT BAA-CHAN!!!"

A blonde haired figure jolted up from her sleep knocking over a bottle of Sake and spilling it on the floor. Her eyes Widened in Anger before she walked over to her window and shouted "NARUTO UZUMAKI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a mob of angry people heading there way.

"I wonder how they knew it was me?",Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Hey Hinata...err… We may want to… RUN!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the road and into the Hyuga compound. Naruto dived into a clump of shrubs still holding her hand and causing her to land on his lap. Hinata face turned so red that it could rival a the Hokages face after drinking to much Sake.

"I think there gone now." Both heads turned to look at the onyx eyes. Hinata jumped up to her feet when she saw him. "Sasuke-san.." she smiled and ran to hug him, only to be pushed harshly to the ground.

"Don't touch me." His Dark eyes glared into her pure ones. Tears welled into her eyes. "Sasuke-san.."

"Weak" he scoffed then walked off into the main branch house.

"Man Sasuke is such a Teme! Don't worry about him Hinata-Chan, I don't think your weak, Believe It!" He stood up and hugged her. Hinata remained motionless. "I gotta go I have to meet Kakashi-sensei he promised to train me today. Ja!" He ran off waving. Hinata walked into the house, only to be stopped by her fathers voice.

" Hinata, we will be having a guest who will be staying with us." She Walked into the kitchen to come face to face with her father. "our guest will be right across from your room, due to issues. Besides at least you wont be getting in trouble as much." He looked up from his tea, slightly glaring at her.

"A-ano...does this mean that your punishment will stop?..." She glanced at the floor afraid of his answer.

"Hinata…there are many other rooms in the compound where I can...punish you." He grinned in a sick way.

"Hai Otto-sama..." She bowed and scurried up the stairs and to her room, she flung her door open and closed it behind her before she collapsed onto her bed allowing the tears that built up to release. She layed there for at least an hour allowing the salty liquid to run down her face. Eventually she felt them stop and she sat up rubbing her eyes and heading into her bathroom. 'mine as well wash my face last thing I need is Hanabi mocking me.'

Hinata opened her bedroom window and sat on her bed glancing out. 'What was wrong with Sasuke earlier he was never that mean.'

Flashback-

Hinata stood in her room allowing the maids to dress her in a little Kimono. "a-ano..w-who are w-we meeting?" she asked one of the maids who was tightening the Obi on it.

"your going to meet the Uchiha Clan, you must look your best"

"o-oh...i-is there a b-boy my a-age?" Hinata looked into the mirror in front of her.

"Hai...there is."

"Is she ready?" Hinata looked up to the boy standing at the door.

"Hai N-Neji-nii-san" She stepped away from the maids and walked over to the young boy. Both children walked out to the Gate that lead into the Hyuga compound. Hinata glanced at the arriving people a little distance from the compound. She looked at the ground.

"Stop looking at the ground Hinata your Making the Clan look weak." Her father glared at the little girl who looked back at the ground. "STOP IT!" Hinata looked at her father as a resounding SLAP rang through the air. Her hand flew up to her cheek clutching it as searing pain went through it.

The Uchiha clan arrived seconds later. The head of the Clan stepped forwards "Thank-you for having us Haishi." He pointed at his wife "This is my wife Mikoto." Mikoto bowed to him. "And this is Sasuke our youngest" He pointed to the little boy who looked confused. "and lastly this is my Heir...Itachi." He pointed to the young boy who had a small pony tail.

"It's very nice to see you all. This is Hanabi she is our youngest." He pointed to the baby in the maids arms. "And this is my Heir Hinata." He pointed to the young girl who's right cheek seemed to be redder than the left. "Please come in." Haishi led the family into the compound and into the dining room. "Hinata please retrieve the Sake from the Basement." Hinata bowed and started to walk out the door when a voice stopped her "Itachi why don't you go help her." it wasn't a question and Itachi understood. He nodded and walked to Hinata. Both children walked out of the room.

"Your name is Hinata-Chan?" Itachi looked at her.'duh'

"y-yes..."she looked at the ground as if trying to read the floor.

"It's a very nice name." He smiled at her. Hinata smiled back at him, she led him down a set of stairs and opened the door before them.

"ano..do you see the light switch?" She felt the wall looking for it only to stop when her hands hit something hard.

"I don't think that's the light switch." His chuckle filled the room like soft chimes. She blushed realizing it was his chest she had her hands on. She took a step back and mumbled a sorry. She sighed, why didn't she think of it. "Byakugan" She formed her seals and veins crept up to her doe like eyes. She walked over to the opposite side of the room and flicked the switch. Light flooded the room, causing the two bodies to blink. Hinata gave a giggle at her foolishness and disengaged her Kekke Genkke. She walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed her fathers Sake. She turned to Itachi "I've got it, we can go now." He turned to open the basement door that closed when they were looking for the light switch. He sat there for at least a minute before he turned to her. "The doors locked." Hinata's eyes widened.

End of flashback---

"HINATA...HINATA!" someone shouted into her ear. Hinata jerked up and turned to the person.

"sorry Neji-nii-san...I was...thinking"

"Sheesh..Hinata-sama...I swear one day someone will think you died." he chuckled and hugged her. Hinata's eyes widened.

"OH! How did your mission go?! I missed you!"

"It went ok, although on the way back we were ambushed by some rouge Nins." He pulled out of the hug, "so did anything new happen to you?" he looked into her eyes.

"Sasuke-san lives with us now..altho..he's so cold now..."She looked down disappointed.

"That Bastard is here?!" Shock filled his face.

"Yes that bastard lives here...Hyuga." The two cousins looked at the boy who was leaning against the door frame smirking at him.

"You shouldn't be in here without permission, Uchiha." Neji glared at the youngest Uchiha.

"Neji-nii-san, it's ok...we have to go anyway, Otto-sama has to training with you." He nodded and helped her off her bed. All three chunnins walked down the stairs and into the training ground.

"Hinata's want you to go up to your room and stay up there, I'll be up there to talk to you in a while." She bowed to him and turned around. "it's going go be fine." Neji gave her hand a little squeeze as she walked past him. As soon as the door to the grounds was closed Hinata rushed into her room and changed into an outfit she didn't mind getting blood on. After all her punishment was going to come soon.

Hinata's father walked into the room "Do you know why I punish you Hinata...Because It shapes the weak Hyuga to become strong." With that he drew a kunai puncturing her skin ,and leaving many gashes.

Hinata shuddered at the thought. 'I wonder if Sasuke put his stuff in his room yet…mine as well check' She opened her sliding door and walked to the closed door across from her room. She silently slid it open. Empty bags sat in the corner of the room and clothes were hung neatly in the closet. 'well It looks like he unpacked.' She turned around ready to walk out but a picture frame caught her eye. She walked over to it. In the picture there was a little Sasuke hugging a smiling Hinata. She smiled unconsciously.

FLASHBACK-

"w-what do y-you mean t-the door is l-locked?" Hinata walked over to the door and set her hand on the knob and tried to twist it.

'well this is going well...I swear I think okaa-sama planned this...no she's not that evil.'

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR---

Mikoto smirked to herself as she put the key to the door in her pocket. 'sorry Itachi, Hinata..you two need to bond.'

She walked back to the dinning room.

BACK TO HINATA AND ITACHI--

Hinata leaned against the door...'Otto-sama is going to kill me' she sighed and slid down to the floor. Itachi looked at the girl before he sat down beside her.

"wow this is the first time I've been locked in a basement." he laughed and looked at the white eyed girl. Hinata smiled at him. "Itachi-san...-" he stopped her. "Please drop the formalities."

"er ok..Itachi-kun..your the heir to the Uchiha clan. In a way arn't you nervous ...I mean one small decision will change many lives.."

Itachi looked at the young girl stunned. 'so she does understand these issues.' he inwardly smirked. "Hinata-chan...If you ever feel doubt or you need someone to listen..I'm here" He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hinata turned red. "ok?"

"ok..Itachi-kun"

END OF FLASH BACK

ANOTHER FLASHBACK-

Hinata ran around the yard trying to get away from the 'dragon'.

"I-ITACHI-KUN..WHERE A-ARE YOU?!" she shouted as she looked around frantically.She noticed a leg dangling from the branch of the Cherry Blossom tree. she looked behind her before she ran over to the tree.

"ROAR!" little Sasuke said as he turned the corner and ran towards her. Hinata jumped and screamed.

"Itachi-kun..SAVE ME!!" She backed against the tree as Sasuke came closer. Up in the Tree Itachi couldn't help but laugh at how big her eyes were.He jumped down infront of her.

"ROAR!..I will burn you to death if you dont let me take back my Hime!!" Sasuke said as he came closer to Itachi and Hinata. Itachi looked at him slightly confused until a tug at his shirt caused him to look at the little Hime.

"A-ano..Itachi-kun..y-your suppose to b-be t-the knight." He nodded and swept the little girl into his arms so he was holding her bridal style. Then he lept up into the cherry tree with her in his arms.

"Thats no FAIR Nii-san, I cant do that!" Sasuke whined from below. Itachi stuck his tounge out at Sasuke.

"oh well then I guess I get to kiss your Hime." Itachi pecked her on the lips. Clearly amused by the different colors her face went, Itachi jumped down from the tree and let Hinata go only to have Sasuke grab her and place a kiss on her cheek. Mikoto came rushing out with a camera..

"AWW Your SO KAWAII HINA-CHAN FOR FUTURE MEMORIES!" She took a picture of the two blushing children.

END OF FLASHBACK-

'Itachi kissed me twice..and sasuke kissed me once' she was so deep in thought that she didnt notice a figure come into the room.

"You know it's not right to enter someones room without permission, you of all people should know that."

Hinata turned around and gasped.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!! and thanks for reading!

Itachi: oh and Akatsuki's Hinata-hime does not like flames...but I do!

Me: sweat drop eheh sure Itachi-kun..

Akatsuki: WHEN DO WE COME IN?!

Me: Shut up it's like the first chapter!!

Akatsuki: mumbles

Let me know what paring you prefer!

Akatsuki x Hinata, Sasuke x Hinata, Itachi x Hinata

(or any specific Akatsuki character)

Thanks Guys,

Akatsuki's Hinata-hime


	2. Author's Notesorry!

Hey guys!

Unfortunitly this is not a new chapter, it`s been so long since i last updated. I apologize sincerly to my fans, for taking so long. I`ve decided to re-write this story.I was reading it over and i thought it was terrible, not only were the characters horribly OC, but my grammer wasn't good either. Anyway I have everything worked out for the new, re-made chapter and I will try to post it shortly! Please forgive me!! But I do think you will find the remade version alot better.

For all those whom have added this story to Story Alert and those who have reviewed, I thank you all very, very much. It always means alot to a writer, to hear that others appreciate their stories!! I hope you`ll enjoy the new chapter as much I will enjoy writing it.

Akatsuki`s Hinata-hime


End file.
